


Light

by california_112



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: FPC: 25 | Light, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Tintin ignored Captain Haddock's rant, running his hands over the walls of their prison. As it was a natural cave, he didn't really expect to find anything, but there was always a chance.-or-Tintin and the Captain are trapped, with no way out. Or is there?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 25 - Light.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Light

"…find my remains in hundreds years to come and think, 'thundering typhoons, this man was a sea captain! Why did he die in a cave in central south America?'"

Tintin ignored Captain Haddock's rant, running his hands over the walls of their prison. As it was a natural cave, he didn't really expect to find anything, but there was always a chance.

"Have you already resigned to your fate, laddie?" the Captain asked, "You're very quiet."

"I think there might be a way out."

The Captain scrambled to his feet. "A way out? Where?!"

"Look here, there’s light…"

He gestured to a small crack in the wall, and the Captain immediately pressed his eye against it, and Tintin stood back whilst he made a survey.

"Green, jungle I'd say, and…" he shifted his position a little. "…blistering barnacles! The rocket!"

Tintin jumped a foot in the air. "So this is where they're keeping it!"

"Take a look…" the Captain said, stepping back to allow Tintin to see.

What he saw was exactly what he had feared: the bright yellow rocket sat on a launch pad, strewn with camouflage and clearly almost ready to launch. If it took off, there would be no stopping it…something had to be done.

"Quick, Captain, help me make this crack bigger."

Haddock snatched up a rock. "Aye aye, laddie!"

Together, they started to chip the rock away, widening the hole. A little light could turn a loss into a victory, if they could stop the rocket in time- and now, the Captain had every faith that they would.

**Author's Note:**

> short and ooc! nice
> 
> This feels off to me, but then I haven't had a lot to do with this fandom recently. In other times, I'm adapting some of the books for radio...but not recently :'D


End file.
